


The Many Shades of Dean Winchester (Part 2)

by 010BingeWatcher010



Series: The Many Shades of Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010BingeWatcher010/pseuds/010BingeWatcher010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second chapter of The Many Shades of Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Shades of Dean Winchester (Part 2)

Cas sat in Dean’s bed, listing to the sounds of Dean’s breathing. It must have been at least two hours. Cas had been sure to not move, in fear of waking Dean. He had done it once already. His episodes have been occurring more often. He had been having strong flashbacks of when his brother, Lucifer, had possessed his body. The visions have gotten drastically worse; every time he closed his eyes he saw the blood of ever angel on his hands. He saw every innocent soul that he had tortured and killed or smited. Cas clenched up, controlling himself. He couldn’t have an attack now, it would wake Dean. Cas had always had adoration for Dean Winchester. Raphael was ordered to rescue the Righteous Man from Hell, but Cas had insisted he do it. Cas watched humanity from Heaven, and had grown fond of it. He had made it his personal mission to protect it, and if this ‘righteous man’ was an important playing piece in the protection of humanity, then Cas wanted it. But when He had gotten to Dean in Hell, Cas saw how fragile, and vulnerable his soul was. Cas realized then that maybe this ‘righteous man’ was more than a playing piece. Ever sense then Cas had wanted to protect Dean Winchester from whatever his brothers had planned for him. Sure he did his best, but sometime your best isn’t enough. Cas was tired of letting people down from his best not being enough. 

Cas sighed and rolled over to check Dean’s alarm clock. 3:42. Cas laid on his back and watched Dean. Dean had asked him to not watch him, but he looked so peaceful. His chest rose and fell, giving proof that he was still breathing. Dean had started to stir. Cas froze, in attempt to keep Dean from waking up. Dean grunted and rolled over. He placed his head on Cas’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Cas’s face glowed bright red. Dean had never been affectionate, so Cas didn’t know what to do. He stared at Dean in shock. Cas lifted a hand and placed it on Deans head. He had never really been able to touch his hair before, Dean had never let him, but it was as soft as Cas had imagined it. Dean sighed and smiled a bit in his sleep. Cas smiled and played with Dean’s hair as he slept. Dean was so peaceful; it actually helped calm Cas down. Cas laid back and drifted off into something similar to sleep, but it was more of thinking with his eyes closed.

Cas remembered when he was merely a child. Gabriel was the only one of his brothers that wanted anything to do with him, even in his youth. All angels in Heaven knew who the eldest of God’s children were. Michael the eldest angel, Lucifer the second oldest, Gabriel the third, then Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Ramiel, and Sariel. Cas was nothing but a mere seraph, nothing to attract attention from one of his archangel brothers. However, Gabriel had a fondness for Cas. Cas did not know why, but Zachariah had always tried to convince Gabriel that I was of unimportance to such an archangel like him. Gabriel always said, “Little Cassie here has got some potential.” to all the superiors with such a smile on his face. Gabriel taught Cas everything he knew. He told him stories of creation, and the battle fought, alongside his brothers, against The Darkness. He told Cas the stories of when Gabriel’s older brother, Lucifer, taught him lessons. And the story of how Michael banished Lucifer to the Cage, after he started to become defiant and of how sad Lucifer’s banishment had made him. He played with Cas, he didn’t try to train him, or preach the mission to him, because Gabriel was against the way the superiors pushed the young angels. “Teach them for me Cassie.” Gabriel would always say, “I won’t always be here Cassie, Dad knows my teacher isn’t, so when I’m gone I want you to preach fun. Not everything has to be discipline and ‘The Mission’.” Then Gabriel would make a random piece of sweets appear out of thin air and give it to Cas. Cas promised he would, but it didn’t turn out that way.

When Gabriel vanished from Heaven, Cas was lost. He thought that one of the archangels, or a superior perhaps, had smited his older brother for teaching Cas. Cas held that burden for centuries, turned everyone away, became rebellious, rejected The Mission, and ignored his superior Zachariah. For half a century Cas did nothing but sabotage The Mission. He always thought about the lessons Gabriel had taught him, and Cas wanted to follow them, but he knew destruction is not what Gabriel would have wanted. He wanted Cas to teach his lessons. He started up a group, just a few of his brothers, and continued Gabriel’s lessons. Samadriel was one of the most motivated of Cas’s brothers. Samanderiel saw Cas as a superior, and followed him. Just like how Cas saw Gabriel. The superiors didn’t like that Cas was teaching lessons to younger angels, so they took him to God.

God was weary, and didn’t like to deal with angel conflict, so He told Zachariah to send Cas to Naomi. This was the first time he would meet Naomi, but he wouldn’t remember the encounter until years later. Cas was poked and prodded with the most unholy instruments he had ever seen, until he gave up the names of the young angels that he was teaching, all except one. He didn’t give up Samandriel. He wouldn’t let Naomi find him, he couldn’t. Every angel that was instructed by Cas had been persecuted, locked in Heaven’s prison, so Cas couldn’t let the superiors find out about Samandriel. Cas was reprogramed by Naomi. His grace was split and broken until Cas swore himself to The Mission. Once he swore his life over, Naomi fixed his grace, but Cas always held on to a little bit of doubt. His memories of Gabriel are what kept his mind holding on to what Cas had taught Samandriel.

Samandriel would always ask Cas for more teachings, and Cas would always have to tell him that The Mission was all that mattered, because if the superiors found out that Cas’s will was still intact, they would have Naomi wipe him for good. Samandriel was heartbroken and angry at Cas for the next four centuries, or until he helped Cas with the demon tablet.

Cas acted like a blind, submissive slave to The Mission, until he saw Dean Winchester. He was small, only five years old, at the most. Cas watched him raise Sam from such a young age. Sam was a little older than a year old when Cas watched him take his first steps. Dean had his small arms held out as Sam waddled toward him. Sam collapsed right as he reached Dean’s arms. Dean cheered and lifted little Sam into the air. Sam laughter filled the small motel room as Dean played with him. Dean was so proud that he helped his little brother learn how to walk, that he stayed up all night waiting for his father to come home. At about 8 o’clock, Sam was crying and needed to go to sleep, so Dean laid him down on the motel mattress. The motel room was so filthy, that Dean was positive that there were bugs on the bed, so he wrapped Sam up in Dean’s special blanket before giving him the bottle that Dean had bought with his own money. John, their father didn’t pay any attention to the needs of Sam and Dean, so Dean had to care for Sam the best he could. Dean’s special blanket was small, blue, and had little white angels on it. Mary, Sam and Dean’s mother, made it for Dean shortly before a Demon killed her. The blanket was the only thing, other than his memories and his mother’s ring, that Dean still had from his mother. When John opened the door to the motel room, he smelled of nothing but alcohol, and payed little to no attention to Dean, “Dad! Dad! Sammy walked today! I helped him! He walked only a little bit, but he did it!” Dean spoke with excitement.

“Why are you not asleep? Go to bed!” John hollered at little Dean. Dean’s eyes welled with tears as he crawled up next to little Sammy. Dean didn’t sleep at all that night. From the cold, because Sam had his blanket, and from the deep devastation that his father caused. He learned from that moment on that his father didn’t care, and he had to except that. Cas made sure from that moment on that he would watch over Dean and Sam, because if their father couldn’t do it, then no one would.  
Cas had to be careful to not draw suspicion to himself. If any other angel found out that Cas had grown attached to two humans, Naomi would have his mind wiped for good. For the next 29 years Cas watched the Winchesters, and kept them as safe as he could without acquiring suspicion. But when Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back from the dead, there was nothing Cas could do. He watched and waited until the time was right to show his authority, in attempt to be the angel that rescued Dean Winchester from Hell. For it was then that he had realized that Dean Winchester was the Righteous Man, so Cas had to do everything in his power to save him. 

Every angel in Heaven knew where the door to Hell was, but it was guarded. The backdoor to hell, through Purgatory, would be less guarded, but it came with great risks. Cas was ordered to go through the front gates of Hell. Zachariah said that it was because the front was less risky, but Cas knew it was because the angels wanted him dead. Cas had been an issue from the start, and his superiors were always looking for a way to get rid of him. Cas was determined to prove them wrong and save Dean Winchester. When Cas walked right into Hell, the loudest alarm he had ever heard rang, signaling every demon to come to the front gate, and deal with the intruder. With his angel blade in hand, Cas walked right through every demon, and got to Dean Winchester’s cage. The two guards were stronger than the other hundred Cas smited to get to Dean. They weren’t just regular demons, they were Knights of Hell. They were near impossible to kill, so Cas had to get them dismembered, just enough to distract them. Cas flew strait into Dean’s cell as the Knights were busy. He was unconscious, but his soul shone brighter than any other soul in hell. Cas unhooked Dean from the chains holding him there, and turned him around, facing out ward. Cas took his right hand and grasped Dean’s arm, holding Dean against Cas’s chest. With his left arm, Cas held the angel blade, and fought off the rest of the demons on the way back to Earth. Once Cas broke through the veil, he screamed on the top of his lungs, “Dean Winchester is saved!”

Cas laid Dean’s soul on top of his grave, and watched his body absorb his soul. Cas waited until Dean woke up, and watched over him. He seemed confused, so Cas attempted communicating with him. He remembered one of Gabriel’s stories being about how the Righteous Man could hear angel radio, so Cas decided to test that. “Hello, Dean Winchester? I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. I am the one who raised you from perdition.” Cas said, but Dean could not hear him. Dean started salting the doors and windows, and holding his head in pain. The glass of the gas station shattered, and Cas started to panic. He had just saved Dean; he didn’t want to kill him. Cas watched for a few minutes, he watched Dean flee, and that’s when Cas started searching for a vessel. 

Young, Christian people were always optimal picks for vessels, because they believed in God, and they would sacrifice their life other for Him in a second. Jimmy Novak was a great candidate for a vessel, and he said yes with little to no persuading. Cas regretted taking Jimmy from his family once he had started to hear Jimmy’s voice. He was sad, scared, and disappointed at the way real angels acted. His expectation was that we were all powerful and holy creatures. But we are really just slaves to The Mission of humanity.

Convincing Dean that he was an angel of the lord took some time. Dean Winchester didn’t believe in angels, but he would have to see the power that an angel possessed. He had tried to kill Castiel with the demon knife, which didn’t please Cas. He had gone through all that work to raise him from perdition, and that was what he got? Over time Dean had learned that Cas was not the enemy, and that Cas’s intentions were not with The Mission. The first time Cas had to make the choice Dean or Heaven, he chose Dean proudly. Dean was the Righteous Man, and Cas had finally made him his. This was when Cas’s emotions started to grow. His first act of free will in eons had liberated him from the confining grip of The Mission. Cas had started his own mission, befriending and protecting the Winchesters.

Cas first understood love when Metatron had turned him human. He thought that when the women took him in, that that was love, but he was wrong. Dean had looked for him, and helped him. Sure he didn’t let Cas stay at the bunker, but Cas understood why. He was on the angels kill list, and Dean didn’t want his brother in harm’s way. Dean’s physical body was almost as beautiful as his soul, and sometimes Cas misses seeing it, but he can’t see physical forms while he is an angel. Every interaction with Dean Winchester while Cas was human had strengthened his adoration for him. Little did Cas know that Dean’s feelings for him had been growing too, but Cas refused to tell him. An angel in love with a human is like a human being in love with an insect. It was irrational. But Cas still slaved over his person mission of protecting the Winchesters.

Dean started to stir, jostling Cas from his thoughts. Dean rolled over and faced the wall again, and settled back into his sleep. Cas sat up and looked at the clock. 8:31. Cas sat and watched Dean for the next hour. Watching him sleep reminded him of how bright his soul shone when Cas had rescued him. It put Cas to ease, the color of his soul fluctuating with his sleep. Cas could watch Dean’s soul change color for hours. His soul’s color started to change from a green to a bright yellow, signaling that Dean was about to wake up. Dean started to stir, and then he opened his eyes. “Cas?” he said groggily. 

“Yes Dean?” Cas responded.

“Just making sure it wasn’t a dream.” Dean said. He rolled over and looked at Cas. He smiled a little bit, the sighed, “You should go to your own room before Sam catches us.

“Ok.” Cas sat up and crawled out of Dean’s bed, “Can I keep these?” Cas asked, gesturing to the outfit Dean had given him. Cas liked how the smell of Dean lingered on it.

“Sure, I guess.” Dean said. He sprawled out on his expansive bed, stretching. Cas turned around, smiling as he admired the view. He had never really open thought about how beautiful Dean’s soul was. He glowed a light pink that wavered between yellows. This indicated that Dean was awake and well, the pink indicated that he was nervous or embarrassed. He had decided that he should finally go to his own room, and left Dean’s room. He walked down the hallway to his own room, with the biggest smile on his face that he had ever had.


End file.
